


What The Storm Blew In

by Thorinsmut Commissions (Thorinsmut)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Nori is a Little Shit, One Shot, Oral Sex, PTSD, Poaching, Pre-Quest, Teasing, Theft, commission, fem!Nori, inclement weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut%20Commissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a storm blowing in, Dwalin and Nori must weather it out together in a little cave in the mountains.<br/>...not that either of them minds in the slightest.</p><p>
  <span class="small">A commission for DoraBaggins</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Storm Blew In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoraBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraBaggins/gifts).



Nori picked up her pace as another gust of wind rattled the twisted trees that grew along the ridge. The storm was coming in fast, bringing with it an early dark, and she'd rather not be stuck out in it. Nori bounded lightly from rock to rock with her travel pack on her back, following her memory down the unmarked path to one of her finest hideouts this side of the Blue Mountains.

Nori froze when she saw the entrance to the little cave, all save for her fingers as she flicked a knife into her hand. She should not have been able to _see_ the entrance. She'd sealed it up tight last she left it. She was not one of their ancient architects, but what a Dwarf sealed did not come unsealed on accident.

Someone else had found her hideout.

The trees above Nori creaked in the wind, and the first patter of raindrops sounded around her. She'd rather not stay out in this, it would be a cold miserable night in the open. It was too far to her next hideout, in this weather. Maybe whoever it was in the hideout had already gone, or maybe they wouldn't be a match for her. The light was too weak and unsteady between the storm and the tossing trees to check for footprints, the dirt too rocky and dry to hold them well.

Nori moved cautiously, each boot placed carefully to make no sound and leave no sign of her passage. She held her knife ready, ears straining and barely breathing as she made her way through the crooked passageway into the cave. She did not bark her shins or knock her head on any of the sharp points of rock she'd left hanging out of the walls when she was clearing this pathway.

Faint firelight and the scent of stew warned her that the cave was still occupied. Nori took a surer grip on her knife as she slowly edged around the corner. It was quiet, nobody was talking, so they were either alone or sleeping. She'd have smelled them by now if they were Goblins. Nori's eyes swept quickly through what she could see of her hideout. There was one bedroll set out, one opened pack partially visible – Dwarven, both of them. Nori took another silent step, getting a wider view, and grinned at the familiar twin axes resting beside the pack.

Dwalin was the one who found this spot, wasn't that a nice surprise. Dwalin had set his camp up to watch the entrance like any good soldier, but he was facing away stirring his stew and hadn't spotted her yet. Nori put her knife up and took three more quiet steps into the cavern, admiring the breadth of his shoulders and the new ink across his bald head, before she deliberately scuffed her boot. She knew better than to sneak up too close on an Azanulbizar survivor. Dwalin took a diving roll off to the side, coming up with his axes in his hands – battle ready in an instant.

Nori grinned at him, hands open and empty at her sides. He lowered the axes with a huff.

"I could have had your throat, lass," Dwalin grumped. He put the axes back against his pack and sat back down to tend to his meal.

"And I could have had yours before you even heard me, soldier," Nori answered, dropping her pack. "You're trespassing." She pulled a few coils of fine wire out of her vambrace – as good for setting snares as for tripwires. She strung a few lines across the hooks she'd set inside the passageway, to catch up anyone else who might find this space tonight.

"I wasn't staying out in that storm," Dwalin defended. "I could feel it blowing in in my bones, and thought to myself 'where would I go if I were a sneaky no-good Dwarf with a different hideout on every damn hill in the Blue Mountains?'"

Nori kicked him for it, just lightly, but Dwalin caught her boot to pull her off balance. She could have landed on her arse, or pulled herself in to straddle his lap, but instead she threw her entire weight forward into his tug. She grabbed him by the back of the neck as she fell past. If she was falling, he was coming with her.

 

Nori was fast, she always had been. She nearly had Dwalin in a pin before he realized what was happening. She was squirmy, and strong for her size, and she knew what she was doing in a wrestling match. Even so much smaller than him, she always gave him a run for his money. Every time he thought he had a hold on her, she squirmed out. Every time he thought he had her down, she turned the tables on him. Not to mention that she fought dirty. Her knees and elbows were sharp, and Dwalin took more than his share of blows, but in between them her body was all strength and softness moving against him. She bit, too, leaving stinging bite marks on his arms and chest.

Dwalin couldn't help his moan when Nori got her teeth into his neck, sharp bite in his muscle and warm sucking mouth on his skin. He was almost tempted to surrender – let Nori pin him and do whatever she wanted. She might slide a sheath on his cock and ride him there on the gritty stone floor, but it was just as likely she'd laugh at him and do no such thing. Dwalin was tempted, but he finally got a good hold on her. He drove her down to the floor in a pin, squeezing her tight, and Nori laughed. He never was entirely sure if he'd won or if she'd decided to let him.

Nori bit him when Dwalin kissed her, but chased it with soft little kisses across his stinging lip. Dwalin couldn't help but melt at that, and the tight lines of her body softened against his. They lay there kissing, bodies tangled together close and both breathing a little hard from their match, until a crack of thunder echoed through the treacherous cave entrance to announce the arrival of the storm. Nori laughed at Dwalin when he jumped.

"Old soldiers and their _bones._ " She quirked one braided eyebrow and arched her hip against his groin. "I won't throw you out in the storm if you share what you're cooking."

"Only if you share your food too, you freeloader." Dwalin didn't believe her threat for half an instant, and she laughed again. If she needed him gone she'd have said so upfront instead of teasing and wrestling, and she certainly wouldn't have strung tripwires through an entrance she was sending him out of. He let his hands wander a touch as he untangled himself from Nori, stroked her hip and palmed one soft breast through her gear. She purred and arched into his hands, and accepted his hand up when he stood. The tall peaks of her hair were unraveling, but that was always a good look on her.

"Call me a freeloader, when you're in  _my_ hideout." Nori teased. They'd kicked gravel into his bedroll, and Nori shook it out for him as he returned to his food on the neat little stone and clay stove built into the cave wall. He was cooking mostly carrots and turnip, he hadn't wanted to take the time to cook beans or use up his limited stock of dried meat. Nori set her bedroll up flush against his, and Dwalin smiled into his beard as he fed more of the dry firewood into the stove.

He hadn't wanted to be out in the storm, and he'd been painfully grateful when he felt the unmistakeable signature of Nori's stonework echoing in his boots. She was careful enough he doubted many could have felt the change, but he knew her ways too well. Her hideouts were always treacherous to get into, but comfortable once inside. Still, he'd not looked forward to sleeping alone; curled up in a cave alone, separated from his shieldmates, hiding, waiting, drums in the dark.... Dwalin shook the old war memories off. He had Nori with him, now, to keep him in the present. She was good at that.

Nori moved two smaller rocks and shoved at a ragged stone, and it rolled easily to the side to reveal a cache of belongings. She lit a small lamp and placed it on a stone that turned out to be a shelf with a reflective backing, lighting the cave brighter than just the stove fire. She rummaged around for a few more things before she closed it back up and went to her pack.

Nori brought a pan over. She pushed Dwalin's pot of vegetables to the cooler back of the stove and placed her pan in its place to heat up. When it was hot she brought over a pile of wild leeks and a freshly cleaned duck from her pack.

"Poaching, Nori?" Dwalin sighed as she began carving the duck in pieces into the pan. They sizzled as they landed.

"What?" her bright hazel eyes laughed at him. "You're not going to complain once you taste this." Nori lay the leeks over the duck in the pan and rinsed her hands off before pouring some wine out of a jug over the pan. Dwalin just shook his head. It smelled good already. She must have been coming up from the south too, the wine jug looked just like the one he'd gotten. Smelled like it too, the same dry red, it ought to complement the richness of the duck. It even had the exact same maker's date stamp on it.

Realization dawned as Dwalin spun to look at his pack, to see it somewhat less packed than he'd left it.

"That's mine!" Dwalin made a grab for the near-empty jug, but Nori danced back.

"Consider it rent," she suggested, tipping it back to pour the last sip down her throat. She smacked her lips appreciatively and tossed the empty jug to him.

"Damn thief, I don't know why I like you," Dwalin grumbled as he set the jug aside.

"Probably because I'm too damn tenderhearted to kick an old soldier out in a storm," Nori mused. She settled in at his side in front of the stove, and Dwalin couldn't resist looping his arm around her to hold her close against his side.

"That or it's actually indigestion," Dwalin agreed, earning himself a retaliatory elbow in the side. The food did not take long to cook, and they ate every last bite. It was good food, and they could both remember times without. They sucked the duck bones clean and tossed them into the fire and moved to sit on their bedrolls together, full and happy. The cave was warm from the fire and well lit, and it was cozy to be safe and dry together with the sound of rain and thunder from outside. Dwalin had some dried apple slices in his pack, which they shared for dessert.

"No more apples," he lamented as he split the last of the sweet fruit with Nori.

"Don't be so sure, I might have a pair smuggled away," Nori answered. She cupped her breasts through her clothes in demonstration when he looked at her.

Dwalin couldn't help his guffaw of laughter. He nudged her knee with his. "Are we Hobbits, then, to name our parts after food?"

Nori shrugged, eyes laughing back at him as she continued groping her own chest, slow and deliberate to tease him. "Well, they're not melons."

"No," Dwalin agreed. He reached toward her, and she arched her chest up to meet his hand. Her breast fit neatly in his palm, perfect little handful. Nori gasped through her nose when Dwalin rubbed his thumb across her breast, teasing at her nipple through the layers of her clothes. Nori caught his hand, keeping it on her chest as she moved to straddle his lap. Dwalin kissed her, deep with his growing hunger, and she answered with matched passion. When his fingers went to the clasps of her jacket to get it out of their way, her own joined to help.

Dwalin undressed Nori layer by layer to get closer to her skin. He took his time with the final layer, sliding the thin fabric against her soft skin as he slowly raised the hem to expose her hips, waist, and finally her breasts. She whined encouragement, her own clever hands neatly divesting him of his furs, his belt and axe harness. Her hands slid up under the edge of his shirt to explore his torso, tugging at his chest hair and kneading at his muscles. It still surprised him that Nori wanted him, but she wasn't shy in her desire. Her eyes burned into him, half-lidded and hungry. She arched her chest toward him, offering, and Dwalin was more than willing to take. He cupped the sides of her torso with his big hands, pressing her breasts together just a bit as he nuzzled them, rubbed his rough-bearded cheek against their softness to make her gasp.

Nori's nipples were pebbled up between the coolness of the air and Dwalin's teasing, and he happily took one into his mouth to suck. Nori moaned, wrapping an arm around the back of his head to keep him close. Her breath was hot against the bald crown of his head, still tender with new ink, her beard braids soft and smooth, her lips gentle in brief kisses.

"Mm, sweet little apples," Dwalin murmured, switching nipples. She laughed breathlessly, hand on his torso finally sliding up to find his nipple. She teased at the gold ring through it to make his body arch and tremble, and he mimicked her teasing with his mouth and lips on her own nipple. He swirled with his tongue when she circled, sucked harder when she plucked at it. Nori ground her body against his. He could feel the heat of her sex through the clothes between them, and moaned at the thought of how wet she might already be. His cock was already achingly hard trapped in his trousers, her every motion sweet torment against him.

Nori pinched Dwalin's nipple, almost too painful to be pleasure, and he nipped at hers with his teeth in retaliation. Nori's nails bit into his neck, the tremble passing through her body and her moan as she pressed her breast harder against his face encouraging only more. Dwalin moved her hand away from his nipple when it became too much and continued playing with hers with lips, teeth, and tongue. He stroked her back and hips, moaning his encouragement of her every reaction. He could drink in her pleasure forever and never be sated.

Dwalin whined his disappointment when Nori pushed him away, taking her soft little breasts out of his mouth's reach. Nori kissed him instead, biting breathlessly at his lips. Her fingers tangled tight in the hair at the back of his head, angling his face up toward hers.

"I want your mouth," Nori breathed against his lips. "I want you between my legs. I _want_."

"Aye, lass." Whatever she wanted was what he wanted to give. Dwalin lifted Nori easily, holding her close as he rearranged them. He lay her down with her head on her pillow, and she lifted her hips to help him pull her trousers off. They were discarded off with her shirts, and she was bare before him. Nori spread her legs, opening to him with her curls already slick with arousal. Dwalin kissed her belly, the tender insides of her thighs, before obeying an imperious push toward her sex.

Nori was in no mood to be teased more, and Dwalin settled her legs over his shoulders to begin in earnest. Dwalin parted her with his thick fingers, exposing her gemstone nestled in her soft folds. Nori whimpered at the heat of his breath across her sex. He speared into her with his tongue, licking as deep as he could to make her gasp and tremble before he moved up to the proud bud of her gem. Her flavor was as rich as iron, hot and slick and musky on his tongue.

Nori's hips jumped, and she gasped his name as her hands came to rest on the crown of his head. Dwalin moaned his own encouragement, pitched deep to rumble through her body. He polished her gem with the focused attention of a master craftsman. Quick little licks gave way to longer slower licks, grinding down with his tongue, gave way to light sucking and swirling circles. Anything that gave him a stronger reaction, anything that made her arch and shudder with pleasure. As soon as she grew used to one attention he switched to another.

Dwalin slid his hand into his own trousers, taking his neglected cock in hand as he basked in Nori's pleasure. He loved this. Loved her legs squirming and squeezing him in her pleasure, loved her hands shaking and her voice growing hoarse and broken as the ecstasy robbed her of control. He loved her wetness, the slick that soaked his beard. He loved the way her body bucked and trembled beneath him. He loved her sharp little gasps, loved the part-words she gasped, his name and curses and encouragement. He loved that Nori felt safe enough to utterly lose herself in pleasure with him. The growing ache of his jaw, the tired pull of his neck, was immaterial. All that existed was Nori's pleasure and the tight squeeze of his hand on his cock.

Nori whined, a sharp rising sound that ended on a gasped 'yes!'. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, body arched up tight as a bow before she erupted in her climax. Her legs clamped tight around his head, rutting against his face as she thrashed in her pleasure. It was all Dwalin could do to hold on to her, to continue at his task until she shoved him away and collapsed. Nori was impossibly beautiful in the soft lamplight, a decadent sprawl of sturdy limbs gleaming with the sweat of her pleasure.

Dwalin crawled up beside her. He wiped his soaked beard on his sleeve so as not to offend her with it before he drew her face toward his to kiss. Nori sighed happily as they kissed, cuddly in her satisfaction. Dwalin lay beside her, still stroking his cock in one hand as he touched her. He stroked her fine red beard, her soft little breasts, her strong arms, her belly, her thighs and arse and back up again as they kissed. Her own hands petted his arms, his shoulders, his face and neck.

Dwalin's breath caught on a moan, his own climax not far off, and Nori's eyes sparkled with an idea. She moved down his body and tugged his trousers out of the way, but did not take his cock in her own hands as he'd hoped she was about to. She watched him work himself long enough he thought that was all she was going to do before she leaned forward and took just the head of his cock between her soft lips. Her mouth was hot and wet, her lips tight around him, her tongue matching the quick cadence of his stroking hand. Dwalin gasped a quick 'ah!', the only warning he could give Nori before he was spending himself into her mouth. He did his best not to thrust into her mouth, not to choke her. He trembled through spasm after spasm, and Nori sucked him clean before she retreated.

Dwalin flopped on the bedrolls, loose and content in the wake of his climax, while Nori hopped up and spat his seed out to sizzle on the last coals of their supper fire.

"Be naked," Nori ordered, stretching up all lean and naked to reach the lamp. She was lit that way for only a moment before she snuffed it out and became soft and indistinct in the light of the glowing fire. Dwalin obeyed quickly, discarding his clothes where hers had gone.

Nori folded them both up in their bedrolls when she returned to the bed, the two of them more in his than hers. Dwalin kissed her, briefly tasting his own bitterness in her mouth. She smiled and nipped at his lips, then rolled over to arrange their bodies into spoons with his own curled protectively around hers. It was a sweetly intimate position, and Dwalin happily nuzzled her soft hair and kissed the nape of her neck. The storm still raged outside, he could distantly hear the howling of the wind, but here in Nori's hideout was warmth and pleasure. He stroked her body, close and affectionate, until his fingers found their way to her sex again. She was still slick and wet, and she trembled at his first exploratory touch.

"Do you want more?" Dwalin offered. He was spent, done for the evening, but there was no reason she should have to be.

"Mmm," the smile was audible in Nori's moan as her legs parted, opening for him. "Please."

Dwalin could not ask for more invitation to slide one thick finger as deeply inside her as he could. She was tight inside with the strength of her muscles, smooth and soft with arousal. He rumbled his approval in a quiet moan to answer hers as he fucked her first with one finger, and then with two. The night was young, and Dwalin smiled against Nori's neck. There was no better way he could imagine spending the night than enjoying Nori's pleasure.

 

Nori woke in the gray twilight before dawn. Everything was quiet. The storm had blown itself out and the only sounds were faint birdsong from outside and Dwalin's steady snores beside her. She smiled to herself as she slipped out of her bedroll and began packing up. The light that reflected into the hideout was very faint, but enough. Her clothes were not scattered as they could have been, and she dressed quickly.

Her body was still pleasantly sensitive from Dwalin's attentions, and Nori briefly considered waking him for a good morning fuck. She didn't really have time for it, though. She had a long ways to go, and the storm had already delayed her enough. She'd just have to hold the thought until the next time her path crossed Dwalin's.

Nori rolled up her bedroll and strapped it to her pack – the final piece of her travel pack. Or maybe not. Nori grinned at Dwalin, flat on his back and snoring like it was his craft, and began rummaging through his pack. They'd eaten up the last of the dried apple slices, true, but Nori suspected he had more. Dwalin was never without something sweet to nibble if he could help it.

Nori eagerly reached for the biggest package, cherry-walnut confections, and paused. Cherries were Lady Dis' favorite, weren't they? And this package was unopened. Dwalin was heading north toward Ered Luin, too. Everyone knew Dwalin was like a brother to Lady Dis, and an uncle to the young princes.

The last person who'd tried to take something Nori intended as a present for Dori and Ori had learned to regret it. Nori instead took a smaller package, nearly empty, that turned out to contain crisp honey biscuits. In its place she left a scrap of papery bark with 'rent' scratched into it. It was almost a shame she wouldn't be around to see the look on Dwalin's face when he found it. She tucked the biscuits into her jacket to have as a walking breakfast and threw one last lingering glance over Dwalin's sleeping body before she gathered up her tripwires from the cave entrance and slipped out.

Dwalin would know to replenish the dry firewood he'd used and seal the hideout back up before he left. He was good like that. Outside the cave, the air was fresh and crisp from the rain, the horizon hazy-pink with dawn. Nori popped a piece of sweet honey biscuit into her mouth and carefully skipped from stone to stone back toward the ridge. She left no footprints in the soft soil as she left one of the finest hideouts and _definitely_ the finest lover this side of the Blue Mountains.

She'd make sure their paths crossed again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
